Forbiden Romance
by Hello K i i t t y
Summary: Love takes over some of the Girls in class 2A, now not every girls is head over heels over Negi. Who is stealing some of these girls hearts? The main Character of this story is my Oc. Warning: This is a Yuri Fan fiction! Please Review! I don't own Negima!
1. Her First Day

Amir stood in front of the door, her heart pounding and her hands trembling. She just stared at the door not wanting to open it, she hated standing in front of the class, but she knew she had to go in some time. Amir felt a hand on her back, making the timid girl jump, she looked up to see professor Takahata was still standing next to her waiting for her to be ready to go in to class 2-A. She took a deep breath in has she gripped the poetry book in her arms, that was pressed close to her chest, she looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile telling him she wanted to go in now, even though all she wanted to do was run down the hall. Professor Takahata grabbed the door handle as she took one last deep breath, he smiled at her then told her in a reassuring voice.

"Amir, it's going to be fine"

Amir smiled at him for trying to comfort her but, she never liked being the new girl, she never really liked school for that matter, her peers always made her extremely nervous, she never wanted to seem like an idiot i front of them. She watched as a burst of light hit her frosty pail blue eyes when the door was slid open, she took a step into the door way to see a large group of girls sitting down in there seats and a little boy in the teachers seat, from what she could tell they were reading from there text book.

"Professor Takahata!"

A girl with orange pigtails said in a calm voice the girl had stood up almost intently when she saw him, she had golden bells in her hair and two different colored eyes, one a lushes blue the other a deep green. She was staring at Takahata intently before she even realized that the white haired girl was standing next to him, she looked over at her and gave her a look of confusion, Amir stared at her back, not like anyone could tell with her snow white bangs covering her face.

"Oh yes, you must be my new student"

Professor Springfield said in his cute little accent and hopped off the chair and walked over to Takahata and Amir who were standing by the door way still, the door closed now. At this moment the shy girl moved her attention over to her new teacher, she couldn't believe how young he was.

"Yes, this is Amir, Amir Riot"

Professor Takahata said as he pushed the timid girl forward, he smiled at Negi and gave him a look that told him that she was very nervous, although you could tell that by the way her legs were shaking.

"Wait so your telling me that we were going to have a new student, and didn't even tell us?"

The orange hair girl said in a stern voice, trying not to seem to mad because professor Takahata was in the room.

"He doesn't have to tell us everything Asuna"

A girl with blond her called out from the first row, she looked back at Asuna and smiled at her, mocking her it seemed like.

"What did you say you blond-.."

Asuna started to yell as she got out of her desk and walked over to the first row, Negi got a worried look on is face when the blond haired girl stood up and looked like she was ready to fight he didn't want them to fight in front of the new student, but before Asuna could finish her sentence professor Takahata interrupted in a calm tone.

"I Told him not to tell anyone, Asuna.. Ayaka please sit back down. Amir is already nervous enough, you two don't need to make it any worse"

At the end of his sentence he made a small chuckle as both the girls blushed and turned away from each other, Ayaka sitting back down and Asuna walking back over to her seat.

"Sorry professor Takahata"

The both said at the same time, Asuna taking her seat as she said it, the look on Negi's face dissipated as both of the girls calmed down.

"Well, Hello there Amir, welcome to class 2-A"

Professor Springfield said in a cheer full voice a huge smile on his face, this is when professor Takahata turned around and slid open the door.

"Told you everything was going to be fine, Negi, make sure she gets conferable"

Professor Springfield nodded at what Takahata had to say, he looked at the shaking girl then at his class, normally they would have something to say at this point, but he amused they didn't want to make the scared girl even more unconformable.

"Well, take a seat next to Yue, Yue please raise your hand"

Professor Springfield told her with a kind smile, she turned her head looking around the room for a moment before she spotted the dark haired girl who was raising her hand, she walked over to the empty seat next to her and sat down, placing her poetry book in front of her.

Amir sat threw the first part of class shaking uncontrollably , it was so embarrassing on how nervous she got, but so far no one had said anything to her, so the shaking calmed slightly. She listened and followed along in her text book taking notes in her Hello Kitty note book, her hidden eyes locked on the teacher as he taught, the more he spoke the more she found it hard to believe he was only ten.

A bell rang out meaning it was time for lunch, she looked down at her notes seeing how scribbly they were, she frowned and sighed deeply. She looked around as people stood up to go to the cafeteria others just pulling out there Bentos, she didn't want to eat, knowing that if she did she would throw up.

"Hey.."

A almost emotionless tone rang out, she looked over at the girl she was sitting next to, Amir smiled softly not knowing what else to do in the situation she was in.

"Calm down, there's no need to be all nervous, no one is going to bother you here..."

Yue said to her but no smile or look cam to play on her face, Amir looked down she didn't know how to respond, a light blush began to glow on her pail cheeks.

"Hmm.. You seem like my friend Nodoka when she's around boys."

Yue told her in the same emotionless tone, Amir again didn't know what to say to that, she looked up once she heard a soft voice speak out.

"Hello, I'm Nodoka Miyazaki, it's nice to meet you Amir"

Amir looked up the purple haired girl who bowed, She stood up and bowed as she did.

"Hello Nodoka, i-it's nice to m-meet you"

Amir's voice was about at soft and gentle as Nodoka's, but her voice was trebling just the the rest of her.

"Yeah, I am Yue Ayase"

The dark blue haired girl said just now realizing that she had not introduced her self to the girl yet. Just as Amir was about to respond a tall girl with long flowing dark hair came up to the desk as well, she smiled down at the shy girl.

"Hello there, I am Haruna Saotome, pleased to meet ya~"

The dark haired girl said in a normal tone of voice, she didn't bow, Amir bowed to her though and then said in her soft tone.

"H-hello, Haruna, Yue, it's v-very nice to meet you b-both"

Amir couldn't believe how much her voice was shaking, they were all being so nice, she had no idea on why she was still as nervous as she was. Nodoka, and Haruna both pulled up chairs and sat down, Nodoka in front of Amir and Haruna in front of Yue, the three pulled out there lunches and set them on the desk.

"You don't mind if they eat with us do you Amir?"

The emotionless tone of Yue rang out and passed threw Amir's ears, she shook her head no, they seemed nice enough, she smiled at the two of them as they opened there lunches and started to eat.

"Um..If you don't mind me asking.. Why aren't you eating Amir?"

Nodoka shy, soft voice escaped her lips as she asked Amir the question, she looked up at the purple haired girl and smiled once more, the blush that faded away moments ago had re appeared.

"Oh, well I don't normally eat lunch the first week of school, I'm to nervous.."

As she spoke Negi couldn't help but over hear as he walked by, he stopped and turned to the group of girls, a smile on his face as he looked at them all.

"Oh.."

Nodoka replied softly, she was happy that Amir was open about from the way she had been acting Nodoka thought she would keep to her self a bit more.

"Well I'm very happy with the fact that you girl are being so nice to the new student. Amir?"

Negi told the girls in his normal tone, he smiled brightly at the girls to show that he was pleased, he then looked to Amie when he said her name, she jumped a bit then looked up at him nervously.

"I know you don't really know me, but I always want to do whats best for my students, and I think the best thing for you right now is to eat and get conferable, will you please try to eat something, not today but possibly tomorrow?"

Amir's blush faded as she listen to what the professor had to say, she looked away when he asked her to eat tomorrow, she then sighed and looked up at him with a smile tilting her head a bit to the right making the white bangs that had covered her eyes fall out away from her face, unleashing her breath taking pail frosty blue eyes.

"I will try, professor Springfield"

She told him, this time her voice didn't shake it was soft, smooth and sweet, she got a bit more conferable. Amir had only been in his class for about three hours and he was already looking at for her, she found it very sweet. Negi stared at her eyes for a moment before a ruler his the right side of his head at such fours he flew across the room crashing threw his desk.

"Professor Springfield!"


	2. Amir Gets Lost

Last time on forbidden romance!

Amir, the trembling girl was introduced to her class, class 2-A. Asuna and Ayaka a minute after Amir arrived started a fight, but it didn't last long. She was seated next to Yue, then at lunch was introduced to her roommates, Nodoka and Haruna. The girls noticed that Amir wasn't eating so Nodoka asked what was up, she explained that she would feel sick if she ate, Negi over hear and told her she needed top try eating. After this the bangs that covered her face moved from her eyes, Negi and her stared at each other for a moment before he got hit in the head with a ruler!

- - - - - - - - -

" Professor Springfield!"

All the girls shrieked as a loud crash filled the room, all of the girls crowded around the unconscious teacher, all but Asuna, Ayaka, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Amir. Asuna and Ayaka's fingers were laced with one another and they were trying to force the other onto the ground at this moment, Amir was sitting in her desk quietly, not really knowing what to do.

"Look what you did you blond cow, you hurt Negi!

Asuna screamed at Ayaka as she started to over power her, a grin on her face and rage filled her eyes.

"I would have thrown the ruler at you if you just knew when to keep you moth shut! Now let go, I must help the professor!"

Ayaka yelled as she pushed Asuna off of her and ran over to were Negi was, pushing her way threw the girls. Asuna clenched her fist and her face was red, she was enraged at this point. She walked over to the group of girls and pushed her way threw crowed to see Ayaka holding Negi who looked to be unconscious still.

"Get you dirty hands off of him!"

Asuna yelled as she grabbed the lifeless body from the Ayaka and started to shake him, the blond haired girl stood up and snatched him from Asuna.

"Don't treat him like a rag doll, you freak!

At this moment Negi woke up and found himself pressed up against Ayaka's chest, he blushed madly then pushed away from her, making him fall to the floor. Asuna pulled Ayaka's hair, as she did it back they screamed and fell to the floor and started to wrestle around. Yue, Nodoka and Haruna forced there way out of the crowed and back over to were they were sitting, Amir sitting there with a look of shock on her face, Haruna giggled when she looked at her.

"Amir, this happens every day"

Yue's lifeless tone filled Amir's ears, she looked at her still in shock, after a moment the look faded, she then noticed that Negi had made the girls stop and everyone went back to what they were doing before the fight.

"Everyday..?"

Amir asked in a louder tone of voice then she normally spoke in, she looked at the three who nodded as they stared at her, she shook her head and looked down at the desk, she started to think about what her life was going to be like now that she was here.

"Amir?"

Her name was called out softly from Nodoka's lips, she shook her head and looked up at the purple haired girl.

"Yes?"

Amir asked in her normal soft tone, she looked at the girl and was trying to make eye contact with him but like her own her eyes, were covered.

"Do you know what dorm you are in, we would like to know.. If you don't mind?"

Amir stared at Nodoka for a moment as she did she noticed a light pink blush cross over her cheeks, at this moment amir opened the cover of her poetry book. She pulled out a peice of paper that held her school information, her frosty blue eyes scanned the piece of paper trying to find out what room she was in.

"Oh it says I am in dorm 18-A"

Amir said softly as her eyes finally laded on the information she was seeking, she then folded the paper back up and put it back in her poetry book and shut it.

"Oh, your in our room!"

Haruna said happily as she smiled at the white haired girl, Nodoka and Yue smiled as well. Amir sighed with releaf she was happy that she would have room with people she was getting along with, at this moment the bell rang witch meant it was time to get back to class.

"We will show you to the dorms after class, meet us here."

Yue said as she waved good bye to her friends, Amir did as well, she looked at the girl sitting next to her and smiled softly. Amir bowed at Yue as they departed from one another, she walked down the halls tell she found her next class, she was introduced and was seated in the back of the room. Amir watched as he teacher walked around going on about who knew what, the day seemed to drag on forever.

At the end of her last class she walked out of the room and looked down the halls not realizing where she was, it was a amazing she found her classes at all the first time. She stood by a window looking for anyone who was in her first period class, she looked down at her poetry book and remembered the piece of paper professor Takahata had given her, it was a list of her first grade class. Amir smiled as she pulled out the piece of paper and scanned the people on the pages, finally after standing there for ten minutes or so she noticed the robot looking girl or Chachamaru. Amir ran over to her a girl with long blond hair was walking with her, she looked down at the paper to see who it was before actually talking to them, Evangeline was the girls name . She walked up to the to of them and poked the robot girls back, she turned around and said

"Yes, may I help you?"

Amir was started by the voice, she stared blankly at the robot for a moment, not really knowing what to say. The girl with her continued to walk until she realized that Chachamaru was no longer beside her.

"What the hell are you doing Chachamaru!?"

Evangeline yelled in her accent as she stomped her foot on the floor as if she was a child even though she was over five thousand years old, she turned to see Chachamaru looking at the new girl.

"Sorry master, but the new comer poked my back"

Chachamaru said as she turned her head to look at her master, her arms were crossed and pressed up agents her chest.

"Yes the new girl, well tell us, what do you want?!"

Evangeline demanded to know as she walked over to Chachamaru and the girl, her arms un-crossed and moved down to her side, the robot then turned her attention back to the quite girl.

"Well I w-was just wondering i-if you guys c-could sh-show me to c-cl-class 2-A. I-i'm kind of l-lost.. S-sorry If I'm wa-wasting your t-time.."

All of the sudden the fear she was trying to hide from everyone was back, she started to stutter and her body began to shake, she swallowed hard as she waited for them to respond.

"Yes, well Chachamaru show her the way, meet up with me when your done, you know girl, you'll never survive in this world if your afraid of the simplest of things.."

Evangeline said as she placed her hand under the timid girls chin, making her frosty white hair fall from her eyes, they locked eyes for a moment. She then whipped her hand to the side jerking Amir's head to the right as she pulled her hand away, she flicked her hair back as she turned around and started down the hall.

"Yes, master"

Chachamaru said as she watched Evangeline walk down the almost empty hall way, once out of sight she looked at the girl who was just standing there motionless. Chachamaru started down the hall going the opposite way of her master.

"This way, Amir"

Chachamaru said leave the lost girl behind, Amir turned her head to see that Chachamaru had already started down the hall. Amir then took one last look back at the direction Evangeline had walk before she caught up with Chachamaru. They walked silently threw the halls Amir had nothing to say to her, well she didn't know really what to say that is.

"Here we are"

Chachamru said as she stopped at the end of the hall a few classes down from class 2-A, she could see her three roommates standing outside the door waiting. Amir looked up at Chachamaru and smiled at her, she then gave her a quick bow before she said to her.

"Thank you very much, Chachamaru"

With that said Amir started walking to her new friends, she looked back one last time and gave her a quick smile before she looked back at Nodoka who was waving at her.

"Guys she had Chachamaru show her the way, I think.."

Nodoka said as she pointed at Amir who was now standing with them, as the three girls started down the hall Chachamaru watched them once out of view like with her master then did she start walking back to catch up with her.

- - - - - - - - -

Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
